parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
My little pony parodies my version
Rules I am not a fan of MLP but I thought it will be interesting to mix cartoons. 1. Please do not edit, add or delete. 2. Please do not Hate, spam or troll. Thomas Thomas as Twilight Sparkle Edward as Fluttershy Gordon as Big Mac James as Cranky Doodle Donkey Percy as Spike Emily as Rainbow Dash/Rosie Lady as Rarity Smudger as Glida TUGS Ten Cents as Twilight Sparkle Sunshine as Spike Fluttershy as Hercules Big Mac as Big Mac Lillie Lightship as Rainbow Dash Carla as Applejack Pugwash as Luna Rebecca as rarity The Simpsons Homer Simpson as Twilight Sparkle Marge Simpson as Rainbow Dash Lisa Simpson as Starlight Glimmer Helen Loveloy as Fluttershy Bart Simpson as Sunset Shimmer The litlle engine that could Tillie as Rainbow Dash Chip as Twilight Sparkle Grumpella as Rarity Rollo the Clown as Spike Pete as Big Mac Futurama Fry as Twilight Sparkle Leela as Rainbow Dash Bender as Pinkie Pie Milo Murphy's Law Milo as Twilight Sparkle Lydia as Rainbow Dash The Incredibles Bob Parr (Mr Incredible) as Soarin Helen Parr (Elastigirl/Mrs Incredible) as Rainbow Dash Dash Parr as Scotallo Violet Parr as Twilight Sparkle Edna E. Mode as Rarity The Incredibles 2 Bob Parr (Mr Incredible) as Soarin Helen Parr (Elastigirl/Mrs Incredible) as Rainbow Dash Dash Parr as Scotallo Violet Parr as Twilight Sparkle Edna E. Mode as Rarity Monsters Inc. Mike Wazowski as Twilight Sparkle Big Mac as Sulley Celia as Rainbow Dash Shimmer and Shine Shimmer as Twilight Sparkle Shine as Rarity Leah as Rainbow Dash Zach as Spike Chuggington Wilson as Spike Brewster as Pisqeak Calley as Rarity Zephie as Rainbow Dash Barnyard Otis as Twilight Sparkle Abby as Rainbow Dash Coyote as Discord Jay Jay the Jet Plane Jay Jay as Twilight Sparkle Tracey as Rarity Brenda Blue as Rainbow Dash The princess and the frog Prince as Twilight Sparkle Tiana as Rainbow Dash Finding Nemo Marlyn as Twilight Sparkle Nemo as Flutershy Dory as Pinkie Pie Coral as Rainbow Dash Theodore Tugboat Theodore as Twilight Sparkle Emily as Rainbow Dash Hank as Spike Foduck as Derpy Hooves George as Big Mac Carla as Rarity Lillie Lighthouse as Cherille Cars Twilight Sparkle as Sally Cherilee as Lightning McQueen Pinkie Pie as Mater Rainbow Dash as Lizzie or Polly Puddlejumper Rarity as Charlie Cargo Bon Bon as Mia Lyra as Tia Princess Ember as Flo Spike as Ramone Alvin and the Chipmunks Simon as Twilight Sparkle Jeanette as Rainbow Dash Brittany as Octavia Alvin as Lemon Zest Theodore as Pinkie Pie Elenor as Starlght Glimmer A Bugs Life Flick as Twilight Sparkle as Flick Princess Atta as Rainbow Dash Heimlich as Pinkie Pie Peter Rabbit Peter Rabbit as Twilight Sparkle Mrs Josephine Rabbit as Rainbow Dash Osmosis Jones Osmosis Jones as Twilight Sparkle Leah Estrogen as Rainbow Dash Pirates of the Carrabean Jack Sparrow as Pinkie Pie Elizabeth Swan as Rainbow Dash Peter Pan Peter Pan as Twilight Sparkle Wendy Darling as Rainbow Dash Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Sagwa as Twiligt Sparkle Leanne as Rainbow Dash Ratatuille Collette as Rarity Scooby Doo Equestria girls Velma as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Applejack Daphne as Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer Planes 2 Dusty as Twilight Sparkle Li'l as Rainbow Dash Dynamite as Rarity Category:My Little Pony Spoofs